Los números de Ron
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Bueno, básicamente eso, los números de Ron. Un número por cada cosa que tiene.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter le pertenece a una señora rubia que vive en Inglaterra.

**Summary**: Bueno, básicamente eso, los números de Ron. Un número por cada cosa que tiene.

* * *

**Los números de Ron**

**.**

_Uno_. Un amigo. Harry. Una esposa. Un primer y único amor. Hermione Granger. Ahora orgullosamente Hermione Weasley. Orgullosa y felizmente. Se necesitaron siete años para unirlos, para probar que sin el otro, no podían avanzar. Y ahora están juntos, felices.

.

Ron observa a Hermione e inevitablemente sonríe. Ella está mirándose al espejo, intentando que una túnica de gala le entre. Cada dos por tres, resopla y vuelve a intentarlo.

— No tiene caso — se quejó —. Estoy gorda, estoy terriblemente gorda.

— Estás preciosa — dijo Ron.

— Sí, claro… Estoy gorda, como una vaca. Pronto vas a dejar de quererme.

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Hermione sollozaba.

— Nunca voy a dejar de quererte, tontita.

— Pero es que estoy gorda.

— Estás embarazada y estás preciosa.

.

.

.

_Dos_. Dos hijos. Niño y niña. Rose y Hugo. Rose la mayor. Su orgullo, su ojito derecho. La que más se parece a él. Excepto por la inteligencia, que la heredó de su madre. Y Hugo, básicamente su clon. Al menos físicamente, se parece más a su madre en su carácter, pero hace grandes bromas como todo Weasley que se precie.

.

— ¡Mamá, dile a Hugo que me devuelva mi libro Historia de Hogwarts!

— Tú ya lo has leído unas cien veces, déjamelo un ratico.

— ¡Mamá!

Ron los miró divertido, mientras Hermione se masajeaba las sienes. Tenía dolor de cabeza y la pelea de sus hijos no le ayudaba en nada. Ron decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

— ¿Rose, qué hay de malo en que Hugo tomé tu libro?

— ¿Qué que hay de malo? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo que luego va a utilizar ese libro para hacer bromas, pero nada, normal…

Ron tuvo ganas de reír, Rose era tan dramática para su edad; si no se rió fue porque sabía lo susceptible que podía ser su única hija.

.

.

.

_Tres_. Tres mascotas. Chroockshants, el gato histérico de Hermione, que parecía haber pedido su jubilación y ahora estaba cómodamente asentado en un cojín de la sala. Bigotes, la lechuza de Rose, que parecía una bola de pelos y que se complacía en despertar a todo el mundo cuando llegaba de cacería. Sansón, la rata de Hugo, que era blanca y tenía serios problemas para dormir.

.

— O encierras a Bigotes o vamos a tener problemas — gritó Hugo.

— No voy a encerrarlo sólo porque tú lo quieras — protestó Rose.

— Entonces instrúyele sobre las horas de dormir humanas. Ese maldito animal no nos deja dormir.

— Te atreves a hacerle algo y…

La pelea había conseguido despertar a Chroockshants, que molestó bufó audiblemente.

— Genial, conseguiste despertarlo — gruñó Hugo.

— ¡No es mi culpa! — exclamó Rose —.Tú alzaste la voz.

— Ah, ¿ahora es mi culpa?

— ¡Sí!

Chroockshants chillaba y bufaba audiblemente, hasta el punto que Hermione salió de la cocina - donde preparaba unas tortillas, receta de Molly Weasley - para tomar a su gato en brazos y calmarlo. Chroockshants ronroneó feliz en los brazos de su dueña.

Luego alzoó la cabeza y le sacó la lengua a Ron. Ron suspiró, ese gato y él jamás se llevarían bien.

.

.

.

_Cuatro_. Cuatro ayudantes en Sortilegios Weasley, en la sucursal que abrieron en Hogsmeade. Ahora George se ocupaba de la sucursal del Callejón Diagon (con cinco ayudantes a su cargo), y Ron se hacía cargo de Hogsmeade. Los días más difíciles eran en los que Hogwarts salía de excursión. En ese momento, él y su equipo estaban hasta el cuello de trabajo.

.

— ¡Pero mañana hay excursión!

— Jefe, lo siento. Les prometí a mis hijos que los llevaría al nuevo parque de diversiones.

— ¿Pero a quién voy a poner para sustituirte?

— ¿Qué te parece nosotros, tío Ron?

Eran James y Fred, cabecillas de sus respectivas pandillas; primos entre sí y bromistas incurables. A Ron le pareció estar viendo a sus hermanos gemelos, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

— ¿No deberían estar en Hogwarts?

Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

— No nos hagas preguntas y no tendremos que decirte mentiras.

Ron se rió.

.

.

.

_Cinco_. Cinco arrugas de risa en cada comisura. Una por cada vez que se había reído. Una por cada vez que había bromeado. Hermione trazaba aquellas arruguitas y sonreía.

.

— Dentro de poco voy a ser viejo.

— Bah, no se te van a notar.

— Sí, estoy seguro que sí.

— Ya verás que no. Además, si tú tienes arrugas yo también, y más porque soy mayor que tú.

— Sólo por un año, eso no es mucho que digamos.

— Yo también voy a estar vieja.

Ron sonrió.

— Entonces envejeceremos juntos.

.

.

.

_Seis_. Seis hermanos. Cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana menor. Todos ya se habían ido de casa. Tenían trabajos, casa, familia. Y se reunían casi todos los domingos en La Madriguera.

.

— Y así fue como Ron se despertó en la mañana de ese diciembre — finalizó George, obteniendo como resultado un gran conjunto de carcajadas, cortesías de sus sobrinos y sus hijos.

— Ahora cuéntanos una anécdota del tío George, tío Ron — pidió Dominique, Dom para todos pues detestaba su nombre.

— Una anécdota del tío George — repitió Ron.

George intervino en ese momento.

— ¡No te atrevas, Ron, o no respondo!

Ron se rió.

— Yo tengo una — dijo Percy.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Percy!

— Alguien te la tiene que cobrar, George — dijo Percy simplemente.

— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano? — dijo George dramáticamente.

— Yo sí tengo buenas anécdotas — intervino Ginny.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Tú también?

— Oh, sí George. El público lo pide y yo voy a hablar.

— Pues date prisa, Ginny — azuzó Bill — Todos queremos darle a George un poco de su propia medicina.

George gimió. Mientras todos los demás se reían.

.

.

.

_Siete_. Siete años para descubrir que Hermione le importaba, no como una amiga, sino como algo más. Siete años para aceptar que se había enamorado de una castaña hermosa.

— Te enamoraste de mí, ¿cuándo?

— No tengo la menor idea — contestó Ron —. Fue paulatino. Un momento eras mi mejor amiga, y luego… luego pasaste a ser algo más.

— Sí, también pasé por eso. Luego… luego cumplí trece años y todo cambió.

— ¿Ya estabas enamorada de mí los trece años?

— Sí, pero lo acepté cuando estaba en cuarto.

— Creo que para mí todo empezó en ese año.

— ¿En cuarto?

— Sí… cuando te vi con ese vestido. Jamás te había visto con túnica de gala, así que… Y estabas de la mano de Vicky.

Ya la broma era tan vieja que Hermione que ni se molestaba. Sólo suspiró.

— Yo también quería que estuvieras a mi lado.

Ron asintió.

.

.

.

_Ocho_. Ocho citaciones de parte de la profesora McGonagall con respecto a Hugo. Ocho citaciones por semestre. Y cada vez que los llamaban, Hermione fruncía el ceño, así que Ron había optado por ocuparse él mismo de aquellas citaciones. Sólo tenía que decirle a George que Hugo había hecho una trastada y se iba. Total, se lo debía: Fred hacía incluso más trastadas que Hugo.

.

— No sé de qué te quejas — le dijo Ginny —. James se mete en más líos que Fred y Hugo juntos. Ya McGonagall ni me cita, sólo me escribe una carta. Y ya ni siquiera le envío vociferadores, sólo lo castigo — Sacudió la cabeza —. No sé cómo mamá aguantó tanto con los gemelos. Enviar vociferadores cada dos por tres. De verdad no sé cómo no se volvió loca.

— Tenemos unos hijos problema.

— Sí, así es.

— Nosotros no éramos así.

— Nosotros no tuvimos tiempo para hacer trastadas — le recordó su hermana.

.

.

.

_Nueve_. Nueve sobrinos. Bill y Ginny eran los que habían tenido más hijos: tres cada uno. Todos los demás (excepto Charlie, claro), habían tenido solamente dos.

.

— La casa está llena — comentó Molly Weasley.

— Como siempre quisiste — replicó Ron.

Molly asintió:

— Cierto.

— Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos casado ni…

— Creo que los hubiera obligado.

— ¡Mamá!

— Tú preguntaste y yo contesté — se encogió de hombros —. Siempre quise tener muchos nietos, y ahora los tengo.

— Sí, ahora los tienes.

— Y tú eres feliz.

Ron sonrió.

— Todos somos felices.

— Hiciste una buena elección el día en que te casaste con Hermione.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

— Hice una buena elección el día en que entré en el compartimento de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, tenía ganas de algo lindo y tierno y salió esto. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
